What If?
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Lizzie and Ethan are going to the school dance together! But what will happen if a certain somebody decides to express their feelings to the one that they love?
1. Default Chapter

What If?  
  
"Lizzie, you got to go with Ethan to the dance." Miranda was saying into the phone to Lizzie."  
  
"I don't know Miranda, what if he turns me down. I would be so embarrassed!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Nah, I think that if you tell him, he would love to go with you. You are pretty Lizzie." Gordo said.  
  
"Thanks Gordo, and I'll think about it. See you in school tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie walked to her locker and tried to get it opened. Someone came from behind her and banged on it. The locker flew opened, and Lizzie turned around. Ethan was standing there eating an apple.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. So Lizzie, heard about the dance that's coming up?" Ethan asked, as Lizzie started to get her books. She seen Miranda and Gordo talking and when they seen Lizzie with Ethan they stopped walking towards her and turned around.  
  
"Yeah, Ethan, I have heard about it. You going with anyone?" Lizzie asked as she closed her locker and stared into his gorgeous eyes.  
  
"No. Do you?" Ethan asked. When she shook her head, he smiled and Lizzie wanted to melt. "So you want to go with me?" Ethan asked. Lizzie beamed.  
  
"Yeah sure Ethan."  
  
At that moment Kate walked over with Claire, and there cheerleading friends.  
  
"Hey Ethan, want to go to the dance with me?" Kate asked, as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, Kate, but I'm going with Lizzie." Ethan said as he hugged Lizzie close to him.  
  
Kate looked shocked and Claire scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well Ethan you made a big mistake. How dare you go to the dance with that loser, over pretty ole me?" Kate asked as she tried to bat her eyelashes. Lizzie pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry Kate but Ethan is going with me, so if you would please excuse us, he is also walking me to class." Lizzie said in a high confident voice. Kate and Claire scoffed and walked away, with their followers following right behind them.  
  
"I'm walking you to class?" Ethan asked. Lizzie rolled her eyes and pulled on his arm as they walked down the hall.  
  
"So you finally did it. You are going to the dance with Ethan Craft!!!!!!" Miranda yelled into the phone later on that night. Lizzie smiled as she painted her nails.  
  
'I know. He just came up to me and asked me. Oh my god!!!!!" Lizzie screeched.  
  
"Well, since Lizzie has a date, Miranda, will you go with me?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure Gordo." Miranda said as she smiled.  
  
"Lizzie!!!!! I need the phone!!!!!!" Yelled Matt. Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
"See you tomorrow guys." Lizzie said as she hung up without hearing her friends say bye. Matt walked into her room and she handed the phone to him. Matt looked at her strangely, but he shrugged his shoulders and left her room.  
  
Lizzie squealed again and lay on her back. She was going to the dance with Ethan Craft. Ethan Craft!!! Life was definitely looking up. 


	2. Gordo

What If?  
  
Gordo  
  
Gordo was walking to lunch, until he seen Lizzie, sitting with Ethan. Gordo didn't really like Lizzie with Ethan, cause he was planning on asking her to the dance. But of course she took the popular cute guy over him. Gordo put on his best face and went to sit with them.  
  
"Hey Gordo." Lizzie said as she smiled at him. Gordo thought that he was going to blush.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." Gordo said in his best happy voice.  
  
"Hey Gordon." Ethan said as he put his arm around Lizzie's shoulder, and Lizzie smiled.  
  
"It's Gordo and hey Ethan. I hear you and Lizzie is going to the dance."  
  
"Yup. Don't this shirt look good on her?" Ethan asked. Gordo looked at Lizzie and felt himself blush.  
  
"Yeah it does." Lizzie smiled again and then looked at Gordo.  
  
"Where's Miranda?"  
  
"Make up homework."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head. She turned her attention back to Ethan and Gordo pushed his food away. He couldn't eat and sit there and watch Lizzie get all lovey dovey with Ethan Craft. Gordo looked away and when he turned to say something to Lizzie he seen, what he feared the most, Lizzie McGuire lip locking with Ethan Craft. When they parted, Gordo was suffering a heart attack.  
  
"I'll see you guys later. I just remembered that I have a science report to give in." Gordo said as he got out of his seat.  
  
"Ok Gordo. See you later." Lizzie said, not taking her eyes off of Ethan's face.  
  
"So you finally got together with Ethan, that's great sweetie." Jo said, later on that day. Lizzie's mother had asked why she was so happy, and why she hadn't killed Matt when he tripped her when she walked into the kitchen. She just smiled and sat down. That was down right suspicious, so her mother questioned her. And Lizzie couldn't hold back the news for long. Lizzie's head was still ringing from the kiss that her and Ethan shared at lunch. Lizzie touched her lips and giggled.  
  
"Ok mom. I'm going to go to my room now. Bye!" Lizzie said as she jumped out her chair and bounded up the stairs, nearly knocking her father down the stairs.  
  
"What's up with Lizzie?" Sam asked he got a few grapes out the fridge.  
  
"She and Ethan Craft, are officially an item. That's how she said it."  
  
"What! She's too young to date!" Sam said.  
  
"Sam, she's old enough. And plus, she's not terrorizing her brother. So there will finally be peace and quiet in this house." Jo said as she stood next to her husband.  
  
"That sounds good. Real good."  
  
"Hey Miranda." Gordo said, when he picked up his phone.  
  
"Hey Gordo. What did I miss at lunch today?"  
  
"Hmm, lets see, being ignored, not talking, oh and an exciting kiss between Lizzie and the dimwit." Gordo said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
'Oh my god!!!!! Lizzie kissed Ethan in front the school, in front the school!!! This is so big!!!" Miranda squealed. Gordo swore under his breath. That's all people are talking about these days. How Lizzie and Ethan make such a cute couple oh please!!!!  
  
"Yeah, as much as I would love to sit here and chat about the great and golden couple, I have reports to do. Tell Lizzie not to call me tonight, I have to get this paper in." Gordo lied. He didn't want to hear about this anymore.  
  
"Ok, Gordo. See you later. Oh and don't remember that you are my date to the dance, don't say you have to work tomorrow night." Miranda said.  
  
Gordo was going to respond, but he heard the dial tone. Great, just great. I have to see Lizzie and Ethan on the dance floor. Gordo plopped backwards on his bead and sighed in defeat. Since when was life so complicated? Life was turning into hell all around him, and the master devil was Ethan Craft, taking Lizzie away from him. 


	3. Dance

What If?  
  
Dance  
  
Ethan is going to actually take me to the dance. Lizzie thought. It was the final hour of school and Lizzie couldn't wait to get home to get ready. She was so excited that she and Ethan were going to the dance. As Lizzie twirled her finger around her hair she noticed how weird that Gordo was looking. Lizzie stared at him for a while and seen that he was fidgeting. Lizzie ripped out a sheet of paper, and wrote a note.  
  
"Gordo, what's up? You look nervous." Lizzie passed the note to him, and Gordo looked at it before he opened it. He wrote something on it and then passed it back to Lizzie.  
  
"Fine, just fine. Nothing is wrong, I just can't wait for the dance." Lizzie looked up at him and then wrote  
  
"Ok, Gordo. Can you believe that I'm going with Ethan Craft? Ethan!!!!!!!!!" Lizzie threw it on his desk as soon as the teacher turned around from writing notes on the board. Lizzie pretended to copy and when the teacher finally turned back around Gordo put the note on her desk.  
  
"Yeah, Golden Boy himself. Lizzie, make sure you save me a dance."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Sure Gordo. I'll save you two. One fast, one slow." She passed it to Gordo and he smiled. He wrote and then passed it back to her.  
  
"That would be great. Bell gonna ring in like 10 seconds." Lizzie put the note in her bag and she put her books there too as soon as the bell rang. She and Gordo left the class together, with their hands intertwined. Miranda and Ethan walked towards them and Ethan smiled.  
  
"Yo, Gordo my main man. You tying to steal Lizzie from me?" Ethan joked. Gordo blushed and Lizzie let his hand go. Miranda had a scowl on her face as she stared from Lizzie to Gordo.  
  
"Lets go. Gordo, remember 8 sharp." Miranda said with a smile on her face. Gordo smiled too but couldn't help but look over at Lizzie and Ethan. Ethan had his hands on Lizzie's waist and Gordo secretly wanted to do that, to touch Lizzie, to be Lizzie's boyfriend. He was torn, he knew that Lizzie didn't think of him like that, but he wished that she did.  
  
"Gordo are you even listening to me?" Miranda asked. Gordo turned his attention back to Miranda.  
  
"Yeah, I'm listening." This is going to be a very long night. At least I have those dances with Lizzie to keep me sane.  
  
"Lizzie!!! Ethan's here!!!" Jo yelled up the stairs. Lizzie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was in curls, and she had on a long black dress. She had on a little lipstick with some lip-gloss to make it shinier. Lizzie checked herself once more, and then she grabbed her purse, and walked out her room and down the stairs. When she got to the bottom step her mother and father were smiling. After a lot of goodbyes Lizzie and Ethan were finally in his mother's car. They were drove to the party and then they went into the school and entered the lunchroom. There were already couples on the floor and the DJ was playing a nice fast beat. Ethan pulled Lizzie to the dance floor and they started to dance with each other. Lizzie had a huge smile on her face when Ethan twirled her. Lizzie looked and seen Miranda and Gordo enter into the lunchroom. Lizzie realized how cute Gordo looked in his attire. After 3 dances Lizzie led Ethan to the refreshment table. Kate was there with some Jock, as a date.  
  
"Oh Lizzie, hi. Ethan, want to dance?" Kate asked as she stared Ethan over. Her date didn't even notice.  
  
"Um, no!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Gordo, Miranda, Ethan and I are going to switch partners. So maybe later." Lizzie said. She nudged Miranda into Ethan's arms and then she and Gordo danced. It was a nice salsa beat and as Lizzie moved Gordo tried to compete. He had his hands on her hips as they did a combo, and then he twirled her and dipped her. Then they went into an up tempo combination and after all the twirls and the fancy footwork, the song was over and Gordo and Lizzie left the floor giggling and laughing.  
  
"I didn't know that you were so smooth Gordo." Lizzie giggled as she got some fruit punch.  
  
"What about you? You danced like you were born in 6 inch heels." Gordo joked as he poked her stomach. Lizzie giggled and she poked him back. "Did I mention that that dress looks like it was custom made for you?" Gordo said turning serious. Lizzie smiled and touched his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Gordo."  
  
"Hey Lizzie, lets go hit the floor." Ethan said as he took her hand and dragged her back to the dance floor. Gordo watched as Ethan and Lizzie danced and he was satisfied at what happened. He danced with Lizzie, and it was the greatest 7 minutes of his life. Miranda came back from talking to someone and her and Gordo went to dance near Lizzie and Ethan.  
  
As the night went on, the dance was finally coming to an end. It was the last song, a slow song, and Lizzie broke away from Ethan to keep her promise to Gordo. Her and Gordo had seperated themselves far from Ethan and Miranda's eyesight. As the slow song started they swayed from side to side. Lizzie put her head on Gordo's shoulder and Gordo smiled.  
  
"This is nice. I love slow dancing." Lizzie murmured to Gordo.  
  
"Yeah. Miranda has been acting strange tonight; I don't know what's wrong with her." Gordo said.  
  
"Well hey, maybe it was just the dancing." Lizzie smiled.  
  
They continued to dance. And Gordo was more then aware of the tension that had rise out of the blue, between them. Gordo's hands were rested on her waist, upper hips, and he liked the closeness of their bodies. And all of a sudden they drew close to each other and kissed. Gordo moved her closer to him and Lizzie had her arms around his neck. After a few seconds they moved away from each other and Lizzie stared at him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Gordo. I have to go call my mom, I really feel like leaving." Lizzie said. She moved away from him and rushed out of the lunchroom.  
  
Gordo stood there and thought about what had just happened. He and Lizzie kissed, and he was still feeling the sensation of her lips on his. Gordo's heart was beating as he thought about the kiss again. Gordo smiled and looked over at Ethan and Miranda. They didn't see a thing cause they were laughing. Gordo was a little happy that they didn't see, but a little disappointed to. He wanted Ethan to see that Lizzie obviously liked him. And to Gordo, nothing could beat what he felt for her. 


	4. Lizzie's Diary

What If?  
  
Lizzie's Diary  
  
Well, I don't know what to do. I kissed Gordo. My best friend! What the heck is wrong with me? I mean, here I am going out with the hottest guy in the school and I am giving that away, just to mess around with Gordo?! Well, don't get me wrong, I love Gordo with every fiber of my being, but I'm confused and I don't know what to do anymore. When I kissed Gordo, I mean "Whoa!" Total fireworks there. It felt right, and I wanted to keep it like that. When I kiss Ethan, it's just something that I wanted so badly for as long as I can remember and maybe I should just, stop seeing Ethan.  
  
Wait! Did I just say that? I must be crazy. I'm starting to really find out what goes on in Ethan Craft's head, which is very complicated I must say, but there is only one problem. GORDO!!!! I love him, I really do and I can see us together, I can, but at the cost of hurting Ethan, I just don't know. I'm more confused then ever I mean who wouldn't be? Gordo is a great guy, a guy that I have known since diaper years, and I grew up with him. So this should feel right, right? It doesn't. It feels so wrong cause Ethan loves me and I did at one point love him. But you know what happened? I realized how I feel about Gordo, and that, diary, is why I am so confused. 


	5. I Love You

What If?  
  
I Love You  
  
Lizzie walked over to her friends in the Digital Bean, the day after the dance. Gordo and Miranda were talking about something and Lizzie joined them and smiled. Gordo stared at her and Lizzie felt uncomfortable. She sat down and Miranda got up.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." Miranda went into the ladies room and Lizzie didn't trust herself alone with Gordo. Gordo turned to her and she knew just what he was going to say.  
  
"Lizzie, we need to talk about last night." Gordo said seriously.  
  
"Look, Gordo, I am with Ethan and I don't want to hurt him." Lizzie said. She could see that Gordo was really starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah, who would want to hurt Golden Boy's feelings?" Gordo said sarcastically. Lizzie sighed and tried to look away from him, but Gordo cupped her chin and turned her head to face him. Lizzie really doubted ever having felt anything for Ethan. All she felt at that moment was Gordo, and she wanted him to know that. But she was scared.  
  
Gordo stared into her eyes, and seen what he was hoping to see. Lizzie had feelings for him, and she wanted to be with him. He could tell her eyes always portrayed her feelings. Gordo stared into her eyes, and Lizzie was starting to breath a little deep. Gordo knew what was happening. He knew that in a few seconds, their lips would be on each other. Gordo couldn't describe everything that was going on in his head. He loved Lizzie so much and for so long. And now that he actually thought that maybe their could be a chance for him and Lizzie his heart was going double then what he thought. Lizzie's eyes were dancing around his face and he knew that it was now or never. He leaned in and Lizzie leaned in too, they kissed passionately, and it quickly came to an end when Lizzie pulled back. They were in the Digital Bean, and Gordo knew that she didn't want anyone to see them together until they were ready to express their feelings.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire, I love you." Gordo breathed.  
  
"I love you too David Gordon." Lizzie said as they kissed, a little longer but quick so no one noticed. But someone did notice.  
  
Miranda had been glued to where she stood for the whole time that Lizzie and Gordo were caught up into their moment. Miranda was just speechless. How could Lizzie and Gordo do this? How could Lizzie have two great guys at the same time? She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed but she knew that it was true. Miranda had to think about how she felt. She was attracted to Gordo, but when they were at the dance and she seen how much that he wanted to be with Lizzie, she decided to back off. She couldn't change the love that was in Gordo's eyes. He had eyes for Lizzie and only her. Now Ethan was a different story. He loved Lizzie also, but she knew that Lizzie was probably going to break it off with him to be with Gordo. And that was when Miranda planned on getting Ethan for herself. Who said blondes had more fun? 


	6. Guilt

What If?  
  
Guilt  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were in Lizzie's room, talking, but mostly kissing each other. Lizzie didn't know why but she was actually enjoying the rush of sneaking behind Ethan's back. She knew that it was wrong, but she really liked Gordo, and lets face it, she was a coward and thee was no way that she would ever have the guts to break it off with Ethan. But Ethan was so great to her, he loved her and she finally had his full attention. But the time isn't right. Gordo is what's best for her. Gordo is what matters. But Ethan is my dream guy. He's the guy that I have been trying to get attention from. For years I have humiliated myself because of him and now that I have him, I don't want him. But why did it have to be this way? Why did she have to give up Ethan? She wanted to but she didn't want to tell him that she didn't feel like they should be together anymore. That she would rather be with her best friend. What's with you McGuire? Lizzie chastised herself. She was too busy thinking about her conflict at hand that she forgot what she had been doing at the moment.  
  
"Lizzie, you here? On Earth?" Gordo asked. Lizzie finally realized that she and Gordo had been kissing and she totally spaced out on thinking about Ethan. Way to go McGuire. Lizzie thought. "What were you thinking about?" Gordo asked. Lizzie looked at him and wanted to kick herself for what came out of her mouth.  
  
"Ethan. I was thinking about how to tell him." Lizzie said. Why did she tell Gordo that? Why?  
  
"Oh. Well don't worry, I'm sure it will work out." Gordo said. Lizzie could tell that he was angry. And hurt. I mean, how would you feel if you were kissing someone and they were thinking about someone else while kissing you. That is a total low blow. Lizzie instantly felt bad. She wrapped her arms around Gordo, and placed a light but passionate kiss on his lips. When she pulled away Gordo was smiling. Lizzie picked up her pillow and hit him with it. Gordo started to laugh and then when she wasn't looking he knocked her in the head with a pillow and she was shocked. She screamed at the sudden impact and she grabbed another pillow and knocked him in the face. Gordo retaliated and soon there was a full- fledged pillow fight. Gordo grabbed Lizzie and started to kiss her and she kissed him back. They were oblivious to who poked their head in the door.  
  
"Lizzie's cheating on Ethan, Lizzie's cheating on Ethan." Matt started to chant. Gordo and Lizzie pulled away and Lizzie glared at her brother.  
  
"Matt!! If you say anything I'll kill you!!!" Matt shrugged his shoulder and walked fully into the room.  
  
"I was just playing, Dizzy. I'm happier with it being Gordo, then Ethan. Gordo and you are more, how do you say it? Practical." Matt said as he smiled. "But, seeing that I could accidentally slip and tell someone, lets say, mom, dad, or maybe even Ethan, what are you willing to do for me in order to make sure I don't slip?" Matt said with a grin on his face. Lizzie narrowed her eyes and growled.  
  
"Matt, I'll kill you. You wouldn't."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Fine Matt, but I'll remember this when you get older. Not like any girl would wanna go out with you." Lizzie said as she dug in her pocket and fished out a 10-dollar bill. She handed it to Matt, and he looked it over and smiled.  
  
"Glad to do business with you sis. See ya." And he was gone. Lizzie growled again and fell backwards on her bed while Gordo started to laugh.  
  
"And what's so funny?" Lizzie said, annoyed.  
  
"Your brother is some scam artist."  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny Gordo. I happen to hate my brother, and if you keep it up, I'll hate you too."  
  
"You can't hate me. I'm too handsome." Gordo said as he kissed Lizzie and all her annoyance melted away. As the kiss deepened, the phone rang and startled Lizzie. Lizzie picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lizzy Liz."  
  
"Ethan! Hey."  
  
"Hey. Want me to come over?" Ethan asked. Lizzie felt guilty. Here was her nice boyfriend wanted to spend some time with her and she wasn't even thinking about him. Instead she was making out with her best friend. Lizzie never felt more dishonest and dirty then she did at that moment, in her whole life. She wanted to crawl somewhere and die. Lizzie looked at Gordo and he looked at her then at the floor.  
  
"Oh you want to come over?" Lizzie said. Gordo looked at her and she raised her eyebrows. Gordo nodded and she nodded back at him. "Sure, you can come over." Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok. I'll be over there in a few minutes. Bye. Honey, I love you." Ethan said. When she heard those three words she winced. She didn't need to hear that right now. It made her feel guiltier.  
  
"Yeah, see you." Lizzie hung up the phone and looked at Gordo. 'Well he coming over."  
  
"I heard. Want me to leave?" Gordo asked. And Lizzie stared at him. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She was so confused that she could barely think straight.  
  
"No. You can stay. There's no reason for you to leave."  
  
"Ok. I promise not to touch you at all while he is here." Gordo said holding his hands up. Lizzie giggled and reached for him.  
  
They kissed and kissed and didn't break away until they heard the doorbell ring, and Lizzie's father yell, "Lizzie!! Ethan's here!!!" 


	7. From the Mind of Ethan Craft

What If?  
  
From the Mind of Ethan Craft  
  
So how would I like say this? I like Lizzie, she's cool, but I have a problem. I like Miranda. Yup, I like her. When we were at the dance, she seemed so cool. I'm not saying that Lizzie isn't cool, but I think that I would have a better time with Miranda. She's laid back and she likes to let loose and have fun. Just like me. And Lizzie has to make sure that she doesn't look stupid before she does something spontaneous. And if you have to think, it isn't spontaneous. So what am I going to do? I have to break it off with her so Miranda and me can be together, but I don't want to hurt Lizzie's feelings. Lizzie means a lot to me, and I don't want to see her cry. What if I do like, total damage to her feelings and stuff? That would be bad. I don't want to see her hurting.  
  
Well this is getting weird and I don't know how or when I'm going to tell her that it is not going to work out with us. I have to do that thinking thing. And then I have to see if Miranda will want me. I have so much things to do. Well I just have to think on how to let Lizzie down easily. Then everything would be better. Hopefully. 


	8. Finally

What If?  
  
Finally  
  
Lizzie saw Ethan walking towards her, while she closed her locker. Miranda and Gordo were talking and didn't notice Ethan. Lizzie looked up at him, and then she looked at Gordo. She had to do it now. She had to tell him. Ethan stopped and gave her a kiss on the cheek. That's when Miranda and Gordo turned to look. All four of them were standing awkwardly, looking at the floor and avoiding each other's eyes. Lizzie breathed deep and sighed.  
  
"I can't do this anymore Ethan." Ethan looked at her and so did Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ethan. He looked at Lizzie and then he looked at Miranda.  
  
"Ethan, I - I.......... I don't think that......"  
  
The bell rang, signaling the start of first period. Lizzie looked at him and then looked at Gordo. Just when she had the nerve to do it, the stupid bell rung.  
  
"Ok, at lunch meet me here. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Ethan nodded. They all stared at each other for a moment longer, and then they walked their way to their classes.  
  
Lizzie was looking around her class. Trying to pass the time. The next period was Lunch, and she needed to get this over with. It has been 2 weeks since Gordo and her started to sneak around, and it wasn't right or far to Ethan. Lizzie had her mind set on telling him, and that's exactly what she was going to do. She had to tell him. Gordo was in this class with her, and she didn't notice the paper on her desk till she accidentally knocked it off. She picked it up and read it.  
  
"Lizzie, you were going to tell Ethan weren't you. Thank god that you was cause he needs to know."  
  
Lizzie wrote, "Yeah I know. I feel too guilty and I don't want to hurt him. He needs to understand that you and me are better together. And I need him to see that we are better off being friends. Hope this goes well."  
  
She passed the note to Gordo and he read it. He wrote something and then passed it back.  
  
"You're right. Can't wait till we can finally go out in public. I hate being confined to your room, and have to deal with Matt scamming money out of you. Even though it's funny."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, and when is the bell going to ring?" She passed the note to Gordo and she watched him read it, check his watch, and then write. He passed it to her and she hurriedly opened it up.  
  
"In 2 minutes and you're right, it's very funny." Lizzie glared at Gordo, and she started put her books and stuff away. When the bell rung, she and Gordo sailed out of the class and were waiting by her locker. Ethan and Miranda showed up, and they waited till everyone was out of the hall and then they went into an empty classroom.  
  
"Ok, Ethan, as I was trying to say earlier, I can't do this anymore."  
  
"Ok. And what can't you do?"  
  
"Be with you. I love Gordo, and we have been sneaking around behind your back for 2 weeks. I'm sorry, but maybe you and I should just be friends."  
  
Ethan looked at her and then smiled. "It's cool Lizzie. I have been thinking to tell you the same thing. Just not with Gordo. With Miranda. I like her, and I think me and you should just settle as friends."  
  
Lizzie smiled and they hugged each other. When Lizzie got out of Ethan's arms she grabbed Gordo.  
  
"We're free!!!" Lizzie squealed and Gordo smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Yes we are. We're free." 


	9. Pain

What If?  
  
Pain  
  
3 weeks passed and Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Ethan were having fun, hanging out together. Lizzie and Gordo were happy that they didn't have to live in the shadows anymore, and it was great to have a relationship, that everyone knew existed.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, have you seen my pen?" Gordo asked Lizzie. They were in Gordo's room doing "Homework". Yeah right!  
  
"The last time I seen it, you rolled me on top of it and I threw it to the side." Lizzie said as she laughed. They were making out while trying to do their "Homework", but of course they got sidetracked with each other.  
  
"I found it. It was under the pillow." Gordo said grinning.  
  
"Oh, Gordo, I don't understand this. Help me." Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo leaned over and she was kissing his neck. Gordo started to kiss her too, and soon they were lying back on the bed, not paying attention to their books that fell to the floor in a heap. Lizzie was giggling as Gordo started to suck on her neck. Lizzie was kissing Gordo's face when there was a knock on the door; they jumped apart and picked up their books. As they pretended to do homework, Miranda walked in and laughed.  
  
"Did, I interrupt anything?" Miranda laughed.  
  
"Oh. You scared us. We were rolling around on the ........"  
  
"Lizzie." Gordo said, interrupting her. Lizzie smiled and looked down while Miranda started to crack up.  
  
"You guys are just too much. Anyone want to go to that movie 2fast 2furious? It has Paul Walker in it. The cutest guy, in the planet!!! Well, almost."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Yeah. We'll go see it tomorrow after school. I have so much to do tonight."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah sure Lizzie. Like permanently attach yourself to Gordo's lips?" Miranda said with an innocent look on her face.  
  
Gordo started to blush and then they all erupted in peels of laughter.  
  
"Gordo, remember meet me in your class. I'll be there after my class ends." Lizzie said to Gordo. Gordo nodded and then the bell rung, and they all split up to go to their classes.  
  
Gordo was waiting for Lizzie in his classroom. She should be there in a few minutes and he couldn't wait. They were going to leave school and go with Miranda and Ethan to go see 2fast 2furious. Gordo couldn't wait to see the cars as they went mega fast. He also wanted to see the cute chick that was supposed to be dating Paul walker in the movie. Tonight was going to be great.  
  
"Gordo. Hey." A female voice said.  
  
Gordo looked and seen Kate walk slowly into the classroom. She had a sneaky smile on her face and Gordo wanted to know what she was up to.  
  
Lizzie wanted to kick herself for being late to meet Gordo. She had to stay after class to talk to the teacher cause she wasn't doing class work in class. She was too bust writing hearts of her and Gordo's names. She ran own the hallway and her heart was pounding when she neared the classroom. She walked in and was stunned at what she saw. Gordo was sitting down in a chair, and Kate was all over him. She was sitting on his lap, kissing him madly. Lizzie felt like she couldn't breath. She was shocked beyond belief.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lizzie said. Kate looked up and Gordo looked over at the door and paled at the sight of Lizzie, standing stricken at the door.  
  
"Lizzie I..........." Gordo tried to say, but Lizzie spun away from the door and ran out the school building. She passed Miranda and Ethan, who called after her. Lizzie was far - gone; she couldn't believe that Gordo could betray her like that. Why would he do that to her? 


	10. Love and Anguish

What If?  
  
Love and Anguish  
  
Gordo picked up his phone and dialed Lizzie's number for the 19th time in an hour. He had to talk to her. He had to explain what happened, but she wasn't answering the phone. Gordo was desperate; he needed to talk to her. He really needed to tell her, explain his side. He wanted her by his side. Gordo was really distraught. He remembered what happened earlier that day and sighed.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kate, what are you doing?" I had asked as Kate sat on my lap.  
  
"Oh, come one Gordo. Back in Junior High, I knew you had to like me. Who didn't? Now Gordo kiss me."  
  
"Kate get off. You know I'm going with Lizzie."  
  
"Oh forget Lizzie! All everyone cares about is that blonde haired bimbo. Just kiss me." Kate brought her mouth to mines and I tried to resist, I kissed her back for like one second.  
  
"Oh my god!" Said a voice from the door. Kate looked up and when I seen Lizzie looking so heartbroken, I wanted to kill Kate. I tried to explain but she left. And I didn't know what to do.  
  
End Flashback  
  
It wasn't fair; Kate messed up his relationship with Lizzie. And that wasn't cool.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I sat on my bed, crying my eyes out. Why would Gordo do that to me? Why would he betray my trust? But maybe he didn't kiss her back. Maybe she forced herself on him. I don't know what to think anymore. I turned on my back and looked up at the ceiling. The phone rang for the 25th time that day, and I knew it was Gordo. Maybe I should just let him try to explain. I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello." I said. Silence.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I heard her answer. That was unexpected. I mean I wanted her to answer but I didn't think that she would actually pick up.  
  
"Hello." Lizzie said again.  
  
"Lizzie, let me explain." I said.  
  
"Sure Gordo, tell me why I walked in on a very unexpected sight. Something that made me think that you betrayed me."  
  
"She kissed me. I told her to stop, I told her to get off, but she didn't listen and she did it anyway. Kate has some issues." I said. I hoped she would realize that I was trying to fight her off.  
  
"So she kissed you, but you were kissing her back. I seen you, your hands were on her head and you were......... I can't do this Gordo. I can't. That hurt me and I don't think that I can trust you anymore."  
  
That hit me where it hurts. She didn't trust me anymore. "Lizzie, I love you. You can trust me. Lizzie I know how it looked but I could never cheat on you."  
  
"Yeah whatever Gordo. I don't want to talk to you right now. Bye."  
  
"Lizzie wait!" I yelled, but was rewarded with a dial tone. Lizzie hung up on me. My girl hung up on me. I put the phone down and sighed as I lay back on the bed. This was going to be a very heart-racking weekend. 


	11. Fights

What If?  
  
Fights  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I walked downstairs for breakfast on Saturday and I seen my mother sitting at the table talking to Matt about putting glue on Dad's chair. Typical Matt. I went in and got some Orange Juice. I wasn't hungry. The situation with Gordo drained me and I didn't want to stay in the kitchen with my probing mother. I hurriedly walked out and plopped on the couch. I turned on the TV and started to watch a movie. I wasn't even paying attention to it. I was snapped out of my trance by the doorbell ringing.  
  
"I'll get it!" I yelled. I opened the door and seen Gordo standing there. I don't know what happened. I guess it was a reaction cause as soon as he opened his mouth to speak I slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Lizzie, come on we need to talk." I heard Gordo say from the other side of the door.  
  
"Go away Gordo. I have nothing to say to you." I said back. I started my way up the stairs when my mother and father opened the door.  
  
"Lizzie, did you know that you slammed the door on Gordo?" Dad asked. Duh!! I wanted to scream, but I just folded my arms across my chest and stared at Gordo as he walked in.  
  
"Lizzie we need to talk. Just let me explain." Gordo pleaded. I watched him as he came in front of me and held my hand. "Just hear me out, ok?"  
  
I lost it. I was an emotional wreck and here he is acting like it really was no big deal. "I don't want to talk about it anymore Gordo! You made out with Kate, and you didn't seem to care about me while you were doing it. I mean, I thought you loved me." I said. I had pulled my hands away from him and he just stood there.  
  
"Why won't you believe me? She kissed me I didn't kiss her. I didn't tell her to sit on my lap!!" Gordo said raising his voice at me. I glared at him.  
  
"But you wasn't pushing her off either. You had your hands on her head and you were kissing her. I was standing right there Gordo, and I seen it. I seen how passionate you was with her and you want to know what? I hope you two rot in hell!!!!" I turned away from him and ran up stairs. Gordo was calling to me but I didn't care. He betrayed me. It was around 9:00 and I was already wishing that the day would end.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I left the McGuire house with my head hung low. When I got to the safety of my room I just lay there. Thinking on how everything turned from good to bad. And then that's when the guilt came. I knew that Lizzie was right. I did kiss Kate back. I did have my hands on her. I totally cheated on Lizzie and I tried to tell myself otherwise. I must be some idiot. I cursed myself in my head. I had to talk to someone about this. I grabbed my phone and called Miranda. She picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Miranda its Gordo. I need someone to talk to."  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
I was happy that Gordo called me to talk. But as soon as I realized that all he was going to do was bellyache about Lizzie, my enthusiasm left right then and there. It hurt me that all Gordo could think or talk about was Lizzie. I don't know why I felt that way, but then again I did. I loved Gordo, no matter what. He did belong with me. I was angry at Lizzie for making him this sad. I mean I loved Gordo and here he was just using me as someone to fall back on when things went sour between him and Lizzie. What a crock. I wanted to yell at him and tell him that he was just too stupid to realize that I will always love him, but then I realized that all I keep thinking about at the moment was me, and here was one of my best friends spilling his heart guts and soul out to me. What kind of friend am I? I asked myself.  
  
"How do you think I should admit my guiltiness? Do you think she'll take me back?" Gordo asked. I realized that he was still talking and I snapped back into the conversation. I really didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but I had to pretend that I was being a good friend and listening to him.  
  
"I'm sure she will forgive you in time Gordo, but not now. Give her some more time." I said. It was pretty good advice and I knew it.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me Miranda. Talk to you later." He hung up. I hung up the phone and thought about it. I had to go talk to Lizzie. I got my coat and left my house and walked into the direction of the McGuire house.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I had just finished writing in my diary when I heard the doorbell ring and my mom start to talk to someone.  
  
"Lizzie is upstairs."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. McGuire." I heard Miranda say.  
  
Miranda! Miranda was here. That made me a little happy. I hid my diary and then Miranda walked in. She looked awkward. She also looked nervous.  
  
"What's up Randa?" I asked. She looked at me and then looked to the floor. Then back at me.  
  
"I just came to say that I think that you should take Gordo back. He said he was sorry, and it was obviously a mistake. He feels so guilty."  
  
I looked at her. "Ok. But I really don't care. He kissed Kate. Kate!! I can't just let that go. I need some time away from him. Hang with him make him feel better something that would make this situation better."  
  
"I can't. I hate being around him and all he does is talk about you. I mean he acts like you are a freakin Princess." Miranda spat. I looked at her with shock.  
  
"Miranda what the hell is your problem? It's not my fault."  
  
"Yes it is!!! Gordo has been in love with you for years and you acted like you never noticed. Like you couldn't care less what he was feeling for you! And then you go and take his heart, raise his expectations and then you drop him because of one little mistake. He will always be in love with you and he won't ever give a chance to the person that deserves his love. That he should love instead of a selfish cry baby like you!!!!" Miranda yelled.  
  
I looked at her as realization dawned on me. "You're in love with Gordo." I said. Miranda looked at me and then put her hands on her hips.  
  
"So what If I am? He won't give me a chance because he thinks that you can do no wrong. I hate it when he calls me just to talk about you. Do you think it's fair to me!!??? Do you!!??"  
  
"Miranda. I can't tell you what to feel I really can't. And I have no control over what Gordo feels. But I do know that I really don't feel comfortable with you in love with my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh now he's your boyfriend!! Just a few minutes ago you was saying how you hate him now suddenly he's your boyfriend. You know what Lizzie. I think you are just scared. Cause you know if you stay away from him long enough, he'll realize his feelings for me. And he will love me and leave you in the cold. Is that why you suddenly changed your mind? Is it??!!! Well I have news for you missy, I don't ever plan on changing my feelings for Gordo. And soon, he will see them and return them. And no one will love you."  
  
I was hurt by her words but I didn't show it. "Miranda, you will only hurt yourself. You should just stop this nonsense."  
  
"I don't give a damn what you say anymore Dizzy!!! Forget you. You think everybody is supposed to love you and be your friend and hang on your every word. But you have a rude awakening coming honey. And it won't be pretty." With that Miranda turned and stormed down the stairs.  
  
I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I fell on the bed and soon I was in tears. This just wasn't my day. It was nearing lunchtime, and I had already cried enough for a week. If Miranda thinks that she will win Gordo over, then she has another thing coming. There was no way in hell that she was going to take Gordo away from me. No way! 


	12. Battles

What If?  
  
Battles  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
I was smiling to myself, as I got ready for tonight. I had called Gordo earlier and set up a little get together at the Digital Bean. By this time next week, Gordo should be mine. Lizzie would eat her heart out when she sees Gordo and me together. Gordo will realize that he loves me and not Dizzy!!!  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. My hair was in curls and I wore tight jeans, a green shirt and my favorite jean jacket. Gordo will finally see that I'm better then Lizzie. Then he will forget all about her.  
  
"Sanchez, it's about time you got what you deserve." I said to my mirror image.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I walked out of my door and headed for the Digital Bean. I was supposed to meet Miranda there, but I just hoped that Lizzie would be there. I had to talk to her. Even though me and her got into that fight, I still love her. Maybe Miranda could help me figure what I should do out.  
  
I walked into the Digital Bean and looked around for Miranda. I seen her sitting down and I walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey." I said. Miranda looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Gordo. How have you been holding up?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Not good. I really miss her. What should I do?"  
  
"Forget her. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you. I mean she doesn't trust you. How could you be in a relationships without trust?"  
  
I thought about that for a while. Lizzie did kind of jumped to conclusions. I mean it was a mistake. I didn't mean to do it. She is treating me like I meant to kiss Kate. Like I just dragged Kate on my lap and started to make out with her. She won't even let me fully explain. Maybe Miranda was right. I looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"You're right. I should just forget about her." I started to stir my milkshake and looked at the door, at the same time that a beautiful girl with blonde hair walked in. I looked and realized that it was Lizzie. She looked more beautiful then I thought was possible. Maybe listening to Miranda isn't a good idea after all.  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
What the hell!!! I screamed in my head. I just had Gordo right where I wanted him and then the freaking bimbo comes through the door and now Gordo has his mouth hung open. He's practically drooling I was so close!!!!! Damn you Lizzie!!!  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I knew Gordo and my ex best friend would be in the Digital Bean tonight. And I knew that Miranda would try and make her move. So I dressed to kill. And when I looked over and seen Gordo, I knew that it had worked. He was mine and Miranda should just give up. I walked over to their table. I made sure that I exaggerated each step. Just so Gordo will remember who he belongs with. Me! I sat down next to Gordo.  
  
"Hey guys." I said. I smiled an award-winning smile at Gordo and he smiled back. Priceless. I already had him right where I wanted him. I will win, and Miranda will eat her heart out.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. I'm surprised you're talking to me." Gordo said.  
  
"Lizzie, don't you have some where else to be?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah. I should go back home. But uh, Gordo, you wanna come with?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. You don't mind right Miranda?" Gordo asked as he stood up.  
  
"Yes I do mind. You always leave me for her. Hello, she dumped you. And plus you were here with me. S yes I mind. Sit Gordo." Miranda said. Gordo looked at me and then at Miranda. He sat. I was shocked, but I decided to not let Miranda know this. I kept my cool.  
  
"She's right Lizzie. I did come here with her."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But Gordo, I really need to get home and I was hoping that you would want to walk me. It's dark, warm, romantic. And I have something important to tell you. Please. You can always make it up to Miranda later." I said. Much later. I smiled when I seen him stand up.  
  
"Miranda, I promise I'll make it up to you." Gordo said. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table. I smiled at Miranda as we made our way out. She was glaring at us with hate in her eyes. And I didn't care.  
  
Score: 1 for Lizzie and zip for Miranda. I thought as me and Gordo walked on. 


	13. Evening the Score

What If?  
  
Evening the Score  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
I was so angry at Lizzie for what she did the night before. I wanted to really kill her. She had no right. No right what so ever. How I wanted to wipe her clean. She dumped Gordo, and then just to get back at me, she goes and pulls that stupid crap, and he's back with her. And they are now a couple. And they will be a happy couple. Phht!! Over my dead body. I will not stand for Lizzie taking what's rightfully mine. It was a school day, and I just ignored Lizzie and Gordo. I went to the library instead of lunch, and I ate a sandwich in there. After school was over, and I successfully avoided me ex best friend, I went home and got ready for what should be the greatest night of my life. After I was done, looking totally hot, I called Gordo. This should be a piece of cake.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I was so happy when Lizzie and me got back together. She said how she loved me, and how Kate didn't matter. Then she kissed me and everything was ok again. I had my goddess back. That night I planned to study, and Lizzie had this thing with her parents. I was sad to be without her, but then again I had my books to keep me company. Even though I can't actually tongue kiss me textbooks, but it would keep me busy. While I was in the middle of studying the phone rang. I picked it up.  
  
"Hello." I said.  
  
"Hey Gordo. I was thinking that if you wanted to make it up to me for the other night, then you would help me with this English paper we have to do." Miranda said.  
  
"Um....Ok Sure I guess. Come right over. But I have the feeling that this isn't all I'm going to be doing." I said skeptically.  
  
"You're right. There is much, much, much more to come my little friend. See you in 10." Miranda clicked off her phone and Gordo clicked off his. He started to read more and try to do a bit more studying before Miranda came over.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"I hate being the one to be dragged to these family get togethers." I grumbled as my father and my mother started to put out the plates, and they started to put the food on it. I looked at my dad's barbecuing and cringed. I hope I don't have to put any of this in my mouth. I thought as I poked at it with my fork. I made a face and pretended to eat the food. I really just threw it on the floor. I also pretended to knock my fork on the ground. I bent down, and made a whole. I put the food in it and covered it over. I got back up, with the fork in my hand and I went in the kitchen to wash my hands off.  
  
"I don't think you should do that Matt." I heard my mother tell Matt. I made sure they weren't coming, and I picked up the phone. I dialed Gordo's number and listened to it ring and ring and ring. It ringed 23 times before I gave up and hung up the phone. Why wasn't he answering? I thought to myself. After I washed my hands and went back into the backyard, I saw that Matt was finishing up his food. I glanced at my mom and she smiled at me.  
  
"So how is everything Lizzie?" She asked me.  
  
"Fine. I had to go studying with Gordo tonight. I had this science paper and he agreed to help me, but if I don't leave soon, he'll be gone. He is supposed to go somewhere if I didn't show up. Oh well." I said in a fake sad tone. My mother will buy it. She always does.  
  
"Sweetie, if you had to go, why didn't you just say so. Hurry up and go over to Gordo's to get your paper done." My mom said. I smiled and ran into the house. Everything was going to be just fine.  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
I was sitting on Gordo's bed and he was trying to help me with my paper. Like I cared about my paper. All I cared about was him. He was looking so cute the way he sat there. I smiled at him when he looked up and pretended like I was listening. But I wasn't.  
  
"So Miranda. Do you agree?"" Gordo said looking up. I realized that he was explaining something so I just thought if I agreed everything would be fine.  
  
"Yeah. I agree." He smiled at me and then turned his head to do some of his work and I just sat there thinking. It was now or never. I gently touched his face and when he turned to look at me, I kissed him. I kissed him with more Passion then I knew that I owned. He kissed me back. Just as passionately and I was starting to get light headed. He lay me back and he was semi on top of me. I just rolled my hands through his curly hair and closed my eyes tightly hopping that this feeling and this moment would never end.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I couldn't wait to see Gordo. I was so happy that I would see him tonight. Tonight was the night I planned on giving him this gift that I bought him. When we were out the other day, he had saw this necklace that he wanted so bad. It had a monster truck on it, and I thought it would be nice to buy it for him. It cost me 45 dollars but it was worth every cent because it was to Gordo. I had it wrapped in a box and it was in my pocket. I walked into his house, with the key he had made for me. I said hello to his parents and went upstairs before they could try and talk to me. When I got to Gordo's closed door I breathed in and put a smile on my face. I opened the door and was instantly shocked at the site that was revealed to me.  
  
Gordo and Miranda, rolling around on Gordo's bed, kissing and touching. They looked so passionate that I was about to cry. And I did. The tears washed over me and I let them fall while I stared at them angrily cursing them for what they were doing to me. Both my boyfriend and my best friend had betrayed me. It was too much to bear and I just had to do something to let them know I was hurt. I threw the box with the necklace in it, at them and it hit Miranda on the head. I wanted to smile at that but the pain in my heart was too much. They broke apart and then looked up. Gordo looked like he went 2 shades lighter and Miranda just looked shocked, remorseful and kind of pleased. I just stared at them for a while. I was wondering if they could give me an explanation, but they didn't say a word. I shook my head, more tears spilling out. And then, I just turned and ran out the house. All the way home. This day turned out bad and I wished it never started.  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
I felt a little sad for Lizzie, but then when I realized that she was so mean to me for the past weeks I just smiled. Gordo was pissed. And shocked. He was opening up the box that Lizzie threw at us and when he saw what was inside he started to cry. I just concealed my laughter and thought about the scoreboard in my head.  
  
Miranda 1 : Lizzie 1 : Game Tied. 


End file.
